


Jealous Legion

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reader is a survivor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Would you write a NSFW Frank Morrison x male reader? Something like... Frank is in a trial and he gets jealous at his secret boyfriend survivor because he was with the other male survivors, so they both meet up in the basement and get into an argument which leads to hot sex, then they get caught by one of the other survivors but still keep going at it.”





	Jealous Legion

As soon as you step out through the fog to see you’re back in familiar Ormond your heart begins to pound in your ears. The Legion is somewhat easier to deal with than someone like The Shape, your last trial in Haddonfield leaving you relieved it doesn’t seem as if you’ll be going back there any time soon.Still, Legion are all pretty ruthless themselves, and there’s a chance, there's a chance you’ll be up against Frank. Is that good or not? You aren’t really sure. It’s not like he goes easy on you. He can’t afford to. The two of you aren’t sure what the Entity would do if it found out about the two of you, let alone the other killers and survivors knowing. 

 

You’re able to move through the old resort grounds with ease, so far not seeing any other survivors. An uncomfortable chill runs down your spine, and you turn only to catch the glimpse of a hooded figure and mask in the distance. 

 

Shit. 

 

They didn’t see you thankfully, and you didn’t see them close enough to make out what member it was, although if you had to guess you’d say it was Frank or Julie. 

 

Shit. 

 

Catching sight of Legion is enough to set you into panic though, you quickly find the closest cabinet, at least until the pounding of your heart calms down.

 

A scream rips through the air, and you immediately recognize it as belonging to Dwight. At least that’s one fellow survivor identified. Knowing that he’s...probably hooked now you force yourself out of the cabinet despite your own anxiety. 

 

Time to save Dwight yourself!

  
To surprise you’re able to make it to the hook containing the captured Dwight, however you know although good for you, it likely means Legion’s simply targeting another one of your team mates.

 

Dwight jerks up when you see him, his struggling increase ten fold, and you press a finger to your lips. 

 

“Shh Dwight, you’re fine, I got you.” 

 

And although you manage to get him off the hook, avoiding injuring him any further, it seems Legion did a number on him before you were able to get here, as Dwight’s struggling to even hold himself up, let alone walk.    
  
“So-Sorry ____.”   
  
“It’s okay Dwight. Lets just...Lets just find somewhere for you to hide, okay?” 

 

He nods, as you force him to lean on you, dragging him along with you. 

 

“____?”   
  
“Not now Dwight.”   
  
You’d yet to find a suitable hiding spot, but you had found, and begun to work on a generator. 

  
“But ____-”   
  
The distraction from the generator is enough to cause you to mess up, the machine giving a horrible kickback sound. With a frustrated heave you turn around to face Dwight, still leaning on you for support. 

  
“What Dwight? What was so important you made me mess up on fixing the generator?” 

  
“...Legion’s been watching us this whole time.” 

 

You follow the trail of Dwights eyes to see he’s right. About ten feet away from the two of you and the generator stands Legion, Frank to be exact, mask still on his face, but quite clearly staring at the two of you. 

 

There’s something even more frightening about the fact he hadn’t attacked you both, instead he had stayed back, watching you all. A shiver runs down your spine. 

 

Why was he watching?

 

You’re still looking at Frank, your eyes staring into the eyes of his mask. All of a sudden you feel the sudden jolting of beside you, Dwight attempting to run off, without you. 

 

It’s a chain reaction. Dwight attempts to run off, and Frank bolts after him. You follow suit. You hear Dwight fall, followed by the sickening sound of something wet as his knife sinks into your friends back, still, you don’t slow down, you don’t turn around to see. 

 

There was only so much you could do for Dwight, now it was time to focus on yourself. 

 

It’s a miscalculation, winding up in the basement. A miscalculation created by your panicked adrenaline filled mind that wants nothing more than a desperate mistake. You realize once you finish the stairs your mistake, but you don’t even get a chance to go back up when suddenly you’re slammed into from behind. 

 

It’s enough to knock you down onto the ground, landing onto the cold floor on your knees. 

 

“He’s dead.” 

 

“Wha-”

 

You roll onto your back before slowly backing away from Frank. His mask is lifted, something uncommon during trials, even if it’s just the two of you. 

 

“Dwight, I killed him. I mean...He’ll be back but,” He snickers to himself for a moment, just as your back collides with the wall. 

 

It’s not like you didn’t know Frank was a murderer, but there’s something about him going out of his way to tell you that makes you unsettled. 

 

“What were you trying to achieve, huh?” 

 

He kneels on the ground in front of you, slowly making his way closer. You feel on the verge of hyperventilating. 

 

This was so different than other trials you’ve had with Frank as the killer. You didn’t understand the change in attitude. 

 

“I don’t understand?” 

 

You say honestly, only to be laughed at in response. He’s so close to you his warm breath splashes against your chilled face, and you feel a couple of fat panicked tears rolling down your checks in pure fear, eyes closed tight as you wait for the seemingly inevitable sting of a knife in your gut. 

 

It doesn’t come. 

 

Instead you feel the soft press of lips on your own. The surprised ‘Oh’ that leaves your lips is all Frank needs to shove his tongue into your mouth. 

 

It’s a deep, needy kiss. Different then the ones you’re used to when the two of you manage to sneak away from your respective camps for some lovin’. Same desperation, but different intentions, different feelings. 

 

He doesn’t waste time, going from crouching to kneeling as he pulls away from the kiss, his knee immediately resting between your legs to force them apart and rub at your crotch. You’re embarrassed by the half chub you already feel forming, especially with the knowing smirk he flashes you in response. 

 

It’s not your fault. He’s your boyfriend! And after all, adrenaline does crazy things to the body, right? 

 

“I was so upset when I saw you with-with that  _ loser _ ,”

 

You cringe softly at the way he’s talking about Dwight, someone who’s your friend. 

 

“The way he was hanging all over you,”

 

“He was injured,” You object, because, it’s the truth, it’s not as if he was just wrapping an arm around you for any other reason. 

 

Frank grinds particularly hard with his knee, and you find yourself hissing a moan through grit teeth. How unfair. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. When I took him down, I got so excited because well,” He flashes a dangerous grin, it’s enough to make you gulp. 

 

“I’ve wanted to try something.”

 

His knife is once again in his hand and you flinch your eyes shut again, listening to the chuckling at your response. 

 

“I love you.” 

  
He rests his forehead onto your own, the tip of the blade pressing right above your pelvis, more panicked tears drip down your face, and you start to sniffle when-

 

“Hey Legion asshole!”

 

You’re both jolted by the sudden appearance of Jake at the top of the basement stairs. He’s glaring daggers down at Frank, who has, at some point in the second since the intruders appearance slipped his mask back down over his own face. 

 

“Pick on someone your own size!”

 

Frank growls, grinding against your clothed hard length one more time with his knee, before standing and charging up the stairs at Jake. 

 

“This isn’t over ____!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
